The Empire and the Rebellion
by DragonKing94
Summary: The many Disney Kingdoms have destroyed the lands of the Dreamworks characters, and have consolidated to form the Disney empire. Now, a rebellion including Hiccup Haddock, Shrek, Po, Jack Frost, and many more, has been formed to try and defeat the empire once and for all. If this sounds like Star Wars, I took some elements from it. Rated T for safety.


**Hey guys, and welcome to my second fanfiction, The Empire and the Rebellion. **

**This is NOT a Star Wars fanfic, though I might draw from some of its elements for the plot. **

**This fanfiction is about if Disney characters were real, and got to imperializing the world, and if some characters from a dreamy eyed movie studio fought against them. If felt that this would be a good topic to write about, especially with the recent release of Disney+.**

**The world view will our world, but with none of today's countries like the U.S. Characters from certain movies will control their designated areas.**

**As for the characters, I will try to include characters from most of the Disney films, and a select few of the Pixar films, as a lot of them take place in modern day. And NO, I will not include Cars, it's just too weird. I will also not include any of the live action films except Pirates of the Caribbean, because I always had a theory about Jack and Moana's mom being siblings, so expect that. **

**If I absolutely must include any children of Disney characters, I'll probably just use the names from the Descendants series, since they already have perfectly good names.**

**I do not anything unless I make an OC in the future, everything else belongs to Disney and DreamWorks. Anyway, on we go!**

**Prologue: The world as we know it**

Long ago, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Then, from the darkness, rose the goddess Chaos, born of mist. She was lonely, and so created the earth. She then formed her children, the Titans, and bestowed upon them the power of creation, the last piece of her heart.

And with that, she departed.

The Titans took the heart, and infused its power into the very earth itself, allowing the magic to take form, and create the first animals, as well as many mythical beings such as genies, mermaids, and dragons.

Eventually, the Titans built a glittering palace on top of Mount Olympus, the tallest mountain in the war, and created new lines of titans and their children, the gods.

However, the youngest Titan, named Te Fiti, felt that magical beings could not rule the world on their own. They would need a species to guide them. And so, she used Chaos's heart to bring one final species into the world, humanity.

After it was done, the other Titans banished Te Fiti, as they had slowly begun to become cruel and unjust after years of having unchecked power. They began to ruthlessly destroy entire races simply for the fun of it, and constantly created new plagues and punishments for humanity.

Ultimately, one of the gods, Zeus, smote down the titans, and imprisoned them in the bowels of the earth. Only Te Fiti, the banished one, was allowed to stay. She retreated to the islands of Polynesia, creating lesser gods to protect the humans that lived there, before falling into a deep slumber, taking the heart with her.

Over the next few centuries, humanity advanced, creating societies and kingdoms, and even encountering each other and many magical species. Some of the greatest included the Arabian kingdom of Agrabah, the northern kingdom of Arendelle, and the eastern Chinese empire.

Other kingdoms also existed, such as the far northern island of Berk, the Chinese city-state known as the Valley of Peace, and the idyllic kingdom of Far Far Away. These places, and others like them were incredibly prosperous, and began to breed jealousy in the others hearts hearts. One kingdom, the kingdom of Auroria, suggested that the kingdoms unite against their foes, and take on the name of man who had traveled amongst their lands, recording their tales, the **Disney Empire**.

One by one, the separate kingdoms were slowly wiped out, with Berk being razed to the ground by the ice kingdom of Arendelle, led by the snow queen, Elsa. The Valley of Peace and its Jade Temple, despite having some of the strongest Kung Fu masters in the land, was destroyed by the full force of the imperial armies, led by Fa Mulan. And the kingdom of Far Far Away was under siege for a full year by the armies of Auroria itself, and ended with the slaying of their king, Arthur.

The empire then consolidated its power by choosing the rulers of Auroria, King Phillip and Queen Aurora, the first rulers of the Disney Empire.

However, the chief of the Polynesian islands, Moana, was horrified by the things her fellow rulers had done, cutting all ties with them and escaping back to the island of Motunui, her home.

The survivors of the attacks, including Hicccup Haddock III and his dragon toothless, Master Po and the furious five, and Shrek, the Ogre cousin of King Arthur, formed a resistance movement known as the rebellion, and have been combating the Empire ever since…

**Sorry if the backstory is a bit long! I'm going to publish this first, and see if you guys want me to continue. Until next time!**


End file.
